Broken Hearts
by diamondsr4evr
Summary: he used her and abused her now thats her job based on hgdm please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Arriving at Cancun International, I stepped off the plane feeling very hesitant about my trip. I had never attempted anything like this before. Never gone on a vacation alone before. In fact, I had never done anything for myself before. I had earned this though; I really had earned it. Clearing customs and immigration was quick and efficient. Hailing a taxi was no problem and the forty miles to Playa del Carmen went quickly. I had booked a room at the Shangri La Hotel on the ocean. After checking in at the registration desk, the bellman cheerfully led me to my room. I tipped him generously, and he left with a smile. The room was gorgeous and it was everything that the web site said it would be. When making my reservations I had decided to spoil myself, not the bridal or presidential suite, but a one-bedroom mini-suite. It was top dollar and it was worth it, with a picture window facing the ocean's white caps, a kitchenette, a bar and seating area, a large separate bedroom and a marble bathtub that was actually large enough to accommodate my six-foot frame. I smiled at the king-sized bed with its four brass posts.

Opening the door to the balcony, the ocean breeze rustled the skirt of my sundress. Oh, how I needed this. Leaning over the railing, gazing at the happy couples strolling hand and hand down the beach, I began to cry. How could he have treated me like this? After all, he had known of the pain in my past and then treated me so cruelly. Giving in to the tears for a moment, I raised my head and vowed that those were the last tears that would be shed over that bastard! Turning back into the suite, I left the sliding door open and the warm salt air was billowing the curtains.

Unpacking my suitcases, I searched for my icon of strength. Pulling out the riding crop and holding it in my hands, its black leather so smooth to the touch, thinking about the times it had flown across my bottom. The marks it had left on my skin. The stinging sensation as it creased my breasts and nipples. Thinking about the man who had wielded it, my jaw clenched and slapped the palm of my hand and remembered the vow made to myself. If this is ever used again, it won't be used on me! I will be the one who administers the crop. Smiling at my inner resolve and strength, I put the crop in the drawer of the bedside table.

As beautiful as the suite was, there wasn't any time to waste when the sun and the surf were calling to me. I slipped into a new two-piece white thong bathing suit and went to the dressing table and brushed my hair, pulling it up and clipping it to show off my long, slender neck. Wrapping a colorful sarong around my waist, I slid into some flip-flops and went to the full-length mirror. Remembering how I had always tried to hide my height, I turned to the closet and exchanged the flip-flops for a pair of white 3-inch high sandals. Watching myself in the mirror, my posture changed. My D-cup chest thrust forward and my rounded bottom rolled out to take its place proudly on my body. My calf muscles flexed and gave my legs an even longer and leaner look. I stood straight and proud of myself!

Grabbing a small beach bag filled with the usual sunbathing tools, I turned and looked once more at the bed table that contained the riding crop, a reminder of the new life I had sworn to find. Taking the elevator down and walking through the lobby, I felt more than one pair of eyes on me. This was nothing new, having long since learned that the sight of a six-foot woman in heels with an air of confidence around her is not seen every day. Passing an older couple, I caught the eye of a gentleman gawking at me from across the lobby. His girlfriend was unaware of his staring and she was digging for something in her purse. Locking onto his eyes like a Star Trek tractor beam, he seemed to shrink as the distance closed between us. Smiling at him, he received a wink from me in passing. Like a sunflower following the warm sunlight, he turned his body to keep watch. Giggling to myself, his girlfriend growled at him, "Seamus! Are you listening to me?"

Approaching the edge of the sand, a young boy dressed in his hotel-issued white shorts and shirt asked me in his fake heavy Mexican accent, "Señorita, may I get you a chaise and a drink?"

"Yes, that would be very nice." I put my hand on his shoulder and removed my sandals, carrying them in my two fingers, and followed him to an umbrella-shaded lounge chair. He spread a large hotel monogrammed beach towel on the lounge and helped me sit down.

"Señorita, what would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me. I will have your local favorite."

He turned and ran off for the beach bar while I put my sandals in my bag and took out some sunscreen and placed it on a table next to me. Never have I been one to darken my skin; my alabaster skin always made my dark eyes seem more deep and mysterious. The young boy returned with a delicious-looking rum punch, garnished with fruit. I signed the hotel check and bestowed a generous tip.

"You'll come back when this is empty?"

"I will be watching, yes, very closely," he said beaming broadly. "You just ask for Humberto if you need anything, Señorita. Anything at all."

Hmmm, couldn't help but notice the tightness in his shorts as his penis bulged against the restraint of the cloth; we touched each other as I handed him back the check and pen. He ran off awkwardly and I settled into my chair and took a sip of my punch. Very nice, full of fruit flavor and rum. Reaching for my sunscreen, I noticed a man standing above me, holding the bottle of lotion. Our eyes met, and I knew this would be my first Mexican vacation pick-up line.

"Did you want to borrow that," I asked, "or are you just stealing it?"

"Aahh, no, I'm sorry," he said. "I was just curious as to what SPF number you were using. I've been using a number 15 but it doesn't seem to be very effective. I see yours is a 40." He chuckled.

"Want to tell me what's so funny about my sunscreen?"

He stammered a bit. "Just a thought that ran through my head, that's all. Nothing really."

"Oh, I get it. 40. Yes, that's my chest size. You were thinking of my breasts weren't you? Well, come now, yes or no. Do you like my breasts?" I was enjoying putting him on the spot and this new feeling of being aggressive.

"Weelll, damn. If I say no, I would be lying, and if I say yes, you would make me feel like a pervert." He hesitated a moment. "O.K. I choose pervert. I couldn't keep my eyes off you as you walked up to your chair. There, are you satisfied with my answer?"

"Hhmm, hardly. Pervert is a very broad description. Are you a voyeur? Do you just like to watch and then run into the bathroom and masturbate or what?"

The look on his face was priceless. A true Kodak moment. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an onrushing car. I pressed him further.

"Not that masturbation is wrong, mind you. I am sure your mother told you that masturbating too much would make you go blind. I see you are wearing glasses already!"

His face turned bright crimson, and his hand holding the lotion began to shake. I must admit, he was attractive. Nice fit body. Just the right amount of hair on his chest, but he was short in stature. Then again, most men are shorter than me. Even at 5'8", I could eat apples off the top of his head.

"Well, no comment? Has the pussy got your tongue? I'm sorry, I mean cat. Has the cat got your tongue? Or was I right the first time?"

"Hot damn, lady. You have me so flustered I don't know what to say. Let me introduce myself. My name isDean and I live here in Playa del Carmen."

"Dean, so nice to meet you, especially since I don't believe you are here to steal my sunscreen. My name is Hermione," I said, and smiled sweetly. "Would you like to sit down and join me in a cocktail?"

"Thank you, Hermione. That's the best invitation I have had this year! Where is home for you, Hermione?"

"I'm from northern England. An agricultural area. Right now I am doing some crop rotation and taking time off to enjoy myself," I said, liking the double entendre even if he didn't get it. The image quickly flashed through my head of rotating my crop over my head and bringing it forcefully across his bare white ass. "I will be here at least a week and this is my first day."

"It would certainly be my pleasure to take you around town and show you the ropes of my fair community. We have a lot to see and do here," he replied with such sincerity.

Show me the ropes, huh? Yes, we might see some ropes but they will be attached ankles spread-eagled on my brass four-poster king bed. I decided right there and then that I would soon have him kneeling before me begging for my attentions. He seemed like such a pup in need of firm training.


	2. Chapter 2

Humberto arrived on the scene. "Would the Señor and Señorita like another drink?"

"Why thank you, Humberto. We will have two more, and make them doubles please."

Raising up and bending over to reach in my beach bag, I could feel the heat of four eyes burning into my bottom, only the thin strip of the thong concealing my genitals. My mind's eye could see their cocks saluting the little flag separating the cheeks of my butt. I was really enjoying myself and only here for two hours. Straightening up and turning toward them, they quickly averted their eyes. Humberto scampered off for more drinks.

"As I was saying, perhaps you would join me for dinner. I know most of the better restaurants in town and would love to show off our fine Mexican cuisine. I could meet you at, say, 6:30, here at the hotel, and then we could stroll into town."

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, an obvious erection in his little nylon Speedo swimsuit. Men who wear suits like that always looked like they were wearing women's panties. Could he be made into my little panty boy?

"Wonderful idea, Dean. I'd love an escort who knows the town and I really enjoy good Mexican food. 6:30 would be just great." My eyes traveled to the obvious bulge in his suit. "I was wondering, Dean, is that a banana you have in your Speedo or are you just glad to see me?"

Quickly dropping his towel over his lap he blurted out, "I'm sorry about that. I...I...I can't...well, it's just that...oh shit, you are very attractive." Feeling humiliated, he continued, "I have always been drawn to tall women; I guess I call it my Amazon fantasy. Please don't be offended."

Fortunately Humberto arrived with our drinks to save his poor ass from further embarrassment. Humberto, the ever-smiling beach attendant, handed us our drinks and never once took his eyes off my chest. Signing the check, and thanking him, Humberto hastily returned to the bar.

"Amazon fantasy, Dean? Is this another side of pervert behavior I should know about?" Taking a long sip of my drink, I noticed him lower his head and close his eyes. There was a long moment of silence. The only sound was the crashing surf and the bleating of the seagulls' overhead.

"Dean, look at me please. There is nothing wrong with a fantasy. The problem is when you are never able to act them out. Is that your problem, Jerry, you have fantasies and you never get to act on them?"

He slowly raised his head and said in a sheepish manner, "I never intended to turn our meeting into a therapy session. I just wanted to meet you and see if you would go out with me."

"Well, I do want to go out with you," I replied forcefully. "I find you very interesting and attractive. We all have fantasies, Dean. I have fantasies, but turn them into reality whenever possible. If we are going to be friends and spend time together, Jerry, perhaps you should tell me what's really on your mind. Who knows, maybe we have similar desires and needs and it would be a shame to keep them hidden from each other. Trust me, Dean, I have a great deal of experience turning fantasy into reality."

"My god. I have just met you, Darlene, and now you want me to share some very private thoughts. If I did, I would probably sound crazy and you would tell me to go see a shrink." He began to stand up. "I better go now."

"Sit down, now!" I said sharply. "You aren't going anywhere until I tell you to go. Do you understand?" He sat abruptly, nodded his head, and then I continued. "My current fantasy is to come to Mexico and meet a nice young man, very much like you in fact. He will seem very nice and polite but he holds a deep, dark secret: a secret he never shares with others because of shame, fear and guilt. This man will desire to be dominated and controlled by me. I will be his Amazon Goddess. When I say stand, he will stand. When I say sit, he will sit. When I say kiss my foot, he will obey instantly. I will make him wear women's panties under his clothes as a sign of his obedience to me. I will spank his naked bottom like a naughty little boy until he cries and begs to be good. I will tie him to my bed and sit on his face and smother him with my pussy and ass until he licks me to an orgasm. I will use my black leather riding crop on the head of his penis until tears fill his eyes. I will make him masturbate on his knees while he stares at my shaved pussy. He will beg me to let him buy me a strap-on dildo and when I do, he will pull his panties down and plead for me to fuck his little asshole. In public he will call me Aunt Hermione and in private he will call me Mistress H."

Letting that set in for an instant, I asked, "well, Hermione, what do you think of that for a fantasy?"

Dean sat there with a faraway look in his eyes and swallowed hard.

"How did you know? I mean all my life... I never told anyone about..." Tears began to well up in his eyes. He dabbed them away with his towel. "Where do we go from here, Aunt Hermione?"

"From here, my little panty boy, you apply plenty of sunscreen to my alabaster skin so I don't get a sunburn and ruin what looks to be the start of a very good vacation. Then you are going to take these and go home."

Leaning forward and reaching into my beach bag, I fished around in the change of clothes I brought and pulled out a pair of pale pink high-rise lace panties. Handing them to him, I was happy, smugly knowing he would be sniffing the crotch later.

He took the panties gently in his hand, folded his towel over them, and stuttered, "you want me to go home, Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes, you will go home, put your panties on and dress for dinner. You will be at my hotel room door promptly at 6:30. If you show up at 6:31 don't bother to knock. You will pack a bag but you won't need much, just a few changes of clothes." Staring intently into his eyes, I continued, "If there are family, friends or an employer that need to be notified, you will tell them you will be tied up for about a week."

I watched his face and saw the wheels turning and the calculations happening before my eyes. Seeing him count the days, looking at his mental calendar of who he needed to call and what he needed to cancel and reschedule, I realized he was prepared to obey.

I looked for a doubt or hesitation and saw none. He simply swallowed hard, slowly opened his mouth and replied trance-like, "yes, Aunt Hermione; where would you like me to start with the sunscreen?"

Relishing his obedience, I sat up and said, "Lay the chaise flat, Jerry." Quickly he snapped to attention and stood as straight as his cock fighting for freedom against the material of his Speedo. He flipped the lever and the lounge chair went horizontal. I arose and stood in front of him, finally allowing him the impact of our height difference. His eyes were trained on my breasts. His chin was level with my cleavage.

There was an audible gasp and a heavy erotic sigh escaped his lips; his eyes looked up to mine and with a breathless whisper he hissed, "Ohh, Mistress!"

I put my index finger over his lips, saying, "Ah, ah, ah, we are in public and what do you call me?" Leaving my finger in place, he calculated the risk of letting his tongue escape to taste the skin of my finger. I deduced that he felt that the pleasure he would receive wasn't worth the possible anger, so he kept it safely behind his teeth.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Hermione. I forgot myself when you moved close to me. You are intoxicatingly beautiful and I simply couldn't think for a moment. I swear it won't happen again."

His mouth, his sweet little lips, so wanted to please me and give me pleasure. Tracing my finger around his lips, his eyes closed, so I removed my finger to make his eyes open again. I bent forward and put my hands on the lounge. Again, the unmistakable sigh and gasp as my ass brushed his Speedo, now stretched to capacity. I crawled on the lounge and slowly lowered myself on my stomach and bent my arms to rest my cheek on the back of my hands.

"You may begin putting the sunscreen on, Dean. You will start with my arms and work your way down my back to the top of the thong. Then move to my ankles and up my calves and thighs. Be sure to get plenty on my buttocks until every part of me is protected from the sun. Do you understand, Dean? The only one of us who is going to have a pink cast to the bottom is you."

Methodically, he began to rub the lotion on my arms and responded obediently, "Yes, Aunt Hermione." His caress was firm but also had gentleness to it as he began to massage the lotion into my calves and thighs. Spreading my legs so he could reach the inner most portion of my thigh, I felt him ever so lightly brush against the fabric of my thong that covered my pussy, his palms and fingers deeply kneading my buttocks until it was relaxing and soothing. He was certainly enjoying servicing my body. When he stopped, he stood up, and glancing at him, I saw that his cock was still as rigid as a tent pole.

"That was very nice, my little panty boy. I am going to dismiss you now but first you must understand something. You are not to go home and masturbate that stiff cock of yours. From now on, I will control all your ejaculations. I will determine when, where, and how you will cum! Now tell me what you understand."

"I, I am not to cum without your permission, Aunt Hermione. I am not to stroke my stiff cock when I go home." He was so cute as he kicked sand with his bare feet; he looked and acted as if he were twelve years old.

"Normally you would be placed in a cock restraint so that you would be aware at all times that you are mine to control, that your penis now belongs to me. Unfortunately, I was not prepared to be so lucky to find you and did not bring items to complete your submission, Dean. Be forewarned, my panty boy, you can not fool your Auntie if you try to twist your weenie behind my back."

"Oh, no. I understand your command, Aunt Hermione. Never without your permission."

"Good! You can go now. 6:30 promptly." He turned and walked away, his towel in front of him to conceal his raging hard-on, his pink panties folded inside and his Speedo stretched across his little bum. It felt soothing with the ocean breeze blowing across my lotioned body, and closing my eyes, I slipped into a dream state.


	3. Chapter 3

After a good thirty-minute catnap and I was feeling very refreshed, I sat up on my chaise. Good boy Humberto was prompt to get me one more rum punch and again was able to reflect on my good fortune to find dean. He was perfect and just what was needed to forget that rotten Master I had served for three years. No more submissive Hermione. The Amazon Goddess rises, I thought, like the Phoenix from the ashes, here on the sandy shores of the Caribbean.

Finishing my drink, I picked up my tote bag and my lucky SF 40 and headed for my room. It was close to 5:30 and other beach goers were headed in as well. The hell with the sarong, I thought, and marched through the lobby with my ass proudly displayed, split by only the narrowest of white spandex. Watch all you want, folks. Once in my room, I stripped out of my suit and admired my naked body in the mirror. My hand fell to my shaved mond and gently rubbed it. No, it was better to wait for my panty boy and instruct him how to use his tongue in a proper manner. A long hot shower was what was needed, and then preparation for my boy toy.

I selected a simple but elegant basic black dress to wear. I slipped on a pair of seamed black hose and pulled out a black lace-trimmed corset with attached garters. Just as I was connecting the last garter to the hose, I heard the soft knock on the door. Glancing at the clock by the bed, 6:28, and slipping into a pair of three-inch black pumps, I walked to the door and asked in a stern voice, "Who is it?"

"It, it's me, Aunt Hermione. Your panty boy, Dean."

Damn, I like a man who knows who he is! Swinging the door open and standing full height in my corset, high heels and black hose, I thought he was going to collapse on the spot. He stood there trembling, dressed in tan slacks and a navy blue Lacoste shirt. He even had the brown tassel loafers, no socks. Very preppy. In his right hand, he held a large brown valise, too large for my instructions to bring only a few clothes.

"Come in, Dean, and close the door behind you." I turned and went to the side of the bed and sat down. "Drop your bag and come stand in front of me."

He complied and stood at attention two feet in front of me.

"I want you to take your shirt off and place it on the bed."

He silently removed his shirt and stood before me.

"Now unbuckle your pants and drop them to your ankles. I want to inspect your panties."

Without a word he began to unbuckle his trousers, unzip his fly and pull his pants to his ankles. When he stood at attention again, I could see that he was wearing the sexy pink panties but something else as well.

"Come closer, Dean. What is that I see under your panties?"

As he moved closer, I pulled the elastic band of the panties down past his penis and balls.

"Dean, you're wearing a padlocked cock cage! Where did you get it?"

Stammering, he said, "I told you I have had this secret for years. From time to time I would order things from the Internet or visit sex stores when I went to the States. Over the years, I have collected lots of things. You, you did tell me you would put me in cock bondage if you were prepared on this visit and, ah, I thought you wanted me like this."

"Yes, I do want you bound like this." Reaching over and inspecting the cage, I realized, poor baby, he was fully erect and the wire cage was cutting into his flesh, restricting him completely. "The large valise you brought with you, does it contain some more of your collection?"

"Yes, Mistress H. I thought, I mean, perhaps, you know...maybe you might find something you may want to use." He hung his head. The guilt again.

"Step out of your slacks. Here in the room you will wear panties or be naked. Then bring your case to the bed and we shall inspect your collection together."

He neatly folded his trousers and picked up his bag. He looked delicious in his panties and the little darling had a bondage collection. He swung the case upon the bed and opened it. One by one, he began to lay various items on the bed. A yellow ball gag, a full leather hood with attached blindfold, leather wrist and ankle restraints, a leather parachute, a penis gag, at least a dozen clothespins, a leather harness with attached butt plug, a leather flogger, a leather ping-pong paddle, a set of nipple clamps, several wax candles, several lengths of cut rope, and a partridge in a pear tree!

"Oh my, panty boy. This is fantastic. You are only missing one thing." Reaching over and opening my bedside drawer and removing my black leather riding crop, I crowed, "this makes it complete."

"Not quite, Mistress H. Will you please give me permission to buy a strap-on for you so you can fuck my ass?"

Raising my eyebrow and trying to hide my excitement, I said, "Well, if you want a privilege like that, you are going to have to work hard to earn it."

He lowered his head ever so obediently, saying "Yes, Mistress H."

"Now, panty boy," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "come here to me and lie across my lap on your stomach. Let me see those panties up close."

"Yes, Mistress H," he said, looking like a little boy who had just been offered candy. He crawled over and stood up, still bending low, and lowered himself across my thighs with his arms and legs draped down. His stiff cock and balls were firmly trapped between my thighs. I felt his heartbeat on my thigh. The beats are quick but I fully intended to increase them, so I picked up the leather ping-pong paddle and started rubbing it across his panties.

"So, panty boy, you presume I might want to fuck you in the ass. Do you know what happens to little boys who presume things?" I said, feeling his heart rate rapidly increase.

"Oh, Mistress! I...I...I..." he started, but was cut off from saying anything else.

"Quiet!" I said, slapping the paddle on his left cheek. "You will learn to presume nothing. You will forget about any kind of personal pleasure. You will learn that your sole purpose in life, your only reason for living, your only excuse for being on this planet, is to do one thing and one thing only. All you need to think about is my pleasure. What I want is all that matters. Whatever I want from you I will take. Whatever is ordered you will do. Any whims that come to my mind, you will satisfy them. No matter how much you may dislike it or even sicken you."

His heart was beating like a marching band percussion unit. Watching his ass wiggle and squeezing his cock, trapped in the cock cage, struggling between my thighs, I smiled, and then swatted him again.

"Yes, Mistress. I understand," he blurted out. "You were completely right and I was so wrong to assume anything. Your pleasure is all that matters. Your pleasure is all there is. Mistress, please forgive me. I beg you, please, please forgive me."

Three more swats with the paddle during his little speech were given, and the point was made. Telling him to return to his knees and a submissive position, I looked over his collection and wondered how long it had taken him to assemble it. How long had he yearned for a Mistress to appear and fulfill his fantasy? I wondered if he had yearned as long as I had.

"I think that bringing these lovely instruments of discipline and bondage to me deserves a reward." Crossing my legs and putting my high heel shoe against his stomach, I said, "You may clean my shoe with your tongue."

Like a lighting bolt, he shot down on all fours and began to lick the toe of my shoe. He worked the way around one side and then another with long slow strokes, like an artist using a paintbrush to create a work of art. Hearing him utter a deep guttural moan of lust, he painstakingly worked his tongue over every centimeter of my shoe. When he felt he had finished, he sat up on his knees and lowered his head.

"Does that meet with Mistress' approval?"

Swinging my foot from a bent to a straight position for inspection, I said, "hmm, you missed a spot on my heel," and pointed to the exact location.

He sprang into action and immediately his tongue lapped at the spot indicated.

Nodding my approval and switching feet, I said, "Good boy, you may do the other one now."

With equal zeal, he began cleaning. When he finished, he sat up. Inspecting his work, I was well satisfied and this time praised him.

"That is very good, panty boy. You learn quickly. I like that very much."

He grinned and dropped his forehead to the floor with his pink panty ass high in the air.

"Oh, Mistress H, thank you. I have waited for this all my life. I have prayed that you would come into my life and here you are. Thank you for making me yours. Thank you for allowing me to serve you."

Reaching down, I patted his head and then straightened up and turned away, concealing my grin of pure dominant pleasure. Calling back over my shoulder, I said, "Get up, panty boy. I am starving. Get dressed and you can show me the town."

I finished dressing and added a single strand of pearls to accent my black dress. By the time I was finished, Dean was back to looking like Mr. Prep and was down on his knees, waiting to obey.

Looking down at him, I said, "good boy. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

He jumped up and rushed to the door to open it for me. We entered the hallway and assumed the natural illusion of a couple out on a date, if you could ignore the obvious height difference. Once on the elevator alone, I held my hand out, palm up. He looked at it.

"Aunt Hermione, I don't understand?"

Smiling sweetly, I said, "The key to your cock cage, I want it."

Looking like the Cheshire cat in _Alice in Wonderland_, he reached into his pocket and pulled the key out. He fell to his knees, saying, "Oh, Aunt Hermione, please take this key as a symbol of your acceptance of this slave for as long as you want to use him to serve you."

He lowered his head and I took the key from him just as the elevator doors were opening. It was the couple from the lobby I had seen earlier.

The wife of Miles made an assumption looking at Dean, and said in a slightly haughty tone, "Oh, no son. Not in an elevator. You ask a woman to marry you on a moonlit beach, not an elevator."

Waiting until the doors closed and we were trapped inside the elevator together, I drew to my full height.

"Yes, panty boy. I accept this key to the cage that traps your miserable little cock. I accept you into my service for my sexual pleasure and accept you as my bondage slave."

You couldn't hear a sound in the elevator for the rest of the way down to the lobby. When the doors opened, the women bolted through the opening like a rabbit chased by a hound, while the older gentleman waited until his wife was out of earshot.

He turned toDean and whispered, "You lucky son-of-bitch," then winked at him and joined his wife, who was calling him.

I looked at my little slave, smiled, and said softly, "Rise and take your place beside me."

With that said, my panty boy and I strode out of the elevator and through the lobby. We walked up a block from the beach to an area known as 5th Avenue. Playa del Carmen is a walking city, much like the old New Orleans French Quarter or Key West. Fifth Avenue is the heavy tourist area, lined with shops, bars and restaurants. The streets are blocked off to vehicle traffic and people just wander along the avenue.Dean was a fount of knowledge about the good restaurants, good bands, and honest jewelry shops. I enjoyed the attention we received as shop people called out to him to say hello, and knowing he was grinning back at them with me on his arm. The town was crowded and it felt like Bourbon Street with all the music and people shuffling about. We stopped at a Mayan restaurant called Yaxche, which had décor made to look like a Mayan ruin with sculptures, lush landscape and Mayan pictographs adorning the walls and grounds.Dean was greeted warmly and it was obvious he was a regular customer. He refused to allow the waiter to hold my chair and hurried around to assist me.

"This is beautiful, Dean. I have never seen anything like this before."

"It is nice. The food here is excellent. Yucatan Mayan and very authentic. With your permission, Aunt Hermione, I could order for us, since I am so familiar with the menu and the specialties of the house."

I readily agreed and relaxed, enjoying the surroundings as he ordered drinks, appetizers and entrees in a combination of Spanish and Mayan. He might have been my panty boy, but in public he was all man. As the drinks and food began to arrive, our conversation was light and fun. It was pleasing to see he had such a good sense of humor and was knowledgeable in a wide range of subjects. Yes, he could discuss domination, bondage, and spanking play, but it is equally important that other aspects of the relationship are in place. This was more than just sex; I really liked the little guy. The meal was a marvelous mélange of pork, chicken, local vegetables and native sauces. My lace corset was straining after all that food, but I couldn't resist the full flavors of the Yucatan meal.

"Well, Dean, that was much more than I expected. I like Mexican food, but this, my, this was very special."

He paid the check and stood to help me out of my chair.

"Aunt Hermione, would you like to go listen to some music at a local bar? A friend of mine plays there. He is very good and played with Hank Williams, Jr., the Stones, and half of Nashville. The place isn't a tourist spot; it's more of a fun place for people who live here."

"Lead on, Dean. You were going to show me the ropes before I show you the ropes," I said, and smiled at him.

He beamed back and we left for a lounge called Cap'n Dave's, about a block away. As we approached, I could hear a gravelly-voiced singer, a combination of Tom Waits and Leon Redbone, belting out a lyric I recognized as a Hank Sr. country song. Cap'n Dave's was small but packed, with people sitting around green plastic tables. Flags from different countries hung from the wall, competing with beer posters.Dean explained that his friend Grady was on the small stage. The crowd applauded enthusiastically when he finished. It was so crowded we had to stand at the opening on the sidewalk.

Grady made an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I say, Ladies and Gentlemen! We have a celebrity who just walked in. I call your attention to rear of the house, a great photographer and songwriter, Playa Dean!"

Heads turned toward us, andDean sheepishly waved at Grady.

"PlayaDean has honored me with his latest song about lost love here in Playa, and I'm gonna play it for you now. It's called 'Tropical Depression.'"

Grady sang the Jimmy Buffet-styled song and I was amazed that I was standing next to the writer, my panty boy. When he finished, everyone stood and applauded PlayaDean and Grady. Some people made room for us at their table, and we ordered some drinks and blended into the crowd.

"I see PlayaDean is with a tall and beautiful woman tonight. When I was staying with Mick and Jerry Hall out in the Hamptons, I wrote this song for Dean about a girl who was born with her legs too long. For you, dear lady; it's called 'Nona May.'"

Deanknew all the words to the song, and sang them to me along with Grady. I couldn't think of when I had enjoyed myself so much. All the pain from my prior relationship seemed so distant and far away. We stayed until the end of the set andDean then introduced me to Grady, as well as several others, as his Aunt Hermione. When the crowd broke for the set, he paid our check and we drifted out to the sidewalk.

I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Well now, young man, I think it's time we return to the hotel for some of your Aunt Hermione's appreciation for such a wonderful night."

Having to restrain him from trotting off at full gallop, we slowly retraced our steps back to the hotel.

Entering my hotel suite, Deanimmediately went to the closet, kicked off his loafers, peeled off his shirt and removed his trousers, which he hung up. He turned around, wearing only his pink panties, and knelt silently at the foot of the bed. I watched, somewhat in awe of his desire to obey. Only once had it been mentioned that he would wear his panties or be naked in the hotel room. Not wanting to break the spell, I went to the closet, removed my heels and slipped out of my dress. I slid my black thong off and turned to him in only my corset, black hose and pearls. Walking over to the foot of the bed, I stood before him, my legs slightly spread. His eyes were riveted on my shaved pussy and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down like a Duncan yo-yo as he swallowed.

"Do you like what you see, panty boy? Do you understand that my pussy is everything and your cock is meaningless?"

"Yes, Mistress H. You are beautiful and your pleasure is the only thing that matters."

"I am going to give you a treat for showing me such a nice evening. I will let you lick my pussy but you will not be allowed to touch me with your hands. I am going to bind you to the four corners of the bed and sit on your face while you lick me to an orgasm. Now put on the wrist and ankle cuffs and remove your panties."

Deanrose silently and put on the restraints, buckling them tightly. He pulled his panties off and folded them neatly and placed them in his valise. Turning around, his cock was fully erect and straining against his chastity cage.

"On the center of the bed and stretch your arms and legs out. It's time for a little bondage, my pet."

I picked up four lengths of rope from the valise and began to fasten them to the D rings on the restraints, pulling them tightly and tying each length to a post of the bed. He looked so helpless and vulnerable spread-eagled before me, his cock bobbing up and down in its own bondage. Mounting the bed, I instructed him.

"This is very important, panty boy, I want to feel only your tongue and lips. No teeth. Do not attempt to bite my pussy lips in any manner or the repercussions will be severe!"

"Oh, no, Mistress. I will bathe your pussy gently, only with my tongue and lips."

Facing his feet, I dropped to my knees and slowly lowered myself until feeling the first probing of his tongue against the outer folds of my pussy. I am very sensitive there and it sends a searing ripple of pleasure coursing through me. His tongue continued to lick me at a slow, measured pace. Shifting slightly, he began to separate the folds of my labia and then he found my clit. I have always had a very pronounced clitoris, my own little dick, and when it was presented fully to his lips, I could feel him suckling on it. Reaching forward and grabbing his penis-encased cock cage, he let out a very desperate moan as I manipulated it in my hand. I was feeling myself getting very wet sliding back and forth on his face. His nose had penetrated me and he was having trouble breathing as I forced myself further on his face.

Letting out a cry from the spasms of my first orgasm as a woman in control for the first time, I ground down on him, smothering him as the waves of pleasure pulsed through me. Finally falling forward, still holding his cock and balls in my hand, I saw he was gasping for breath.


End file.
